Development
by xkawaiishipperx
Summary: Seiko x Yoshiki and Naomi x Satoshi. Each characters POV from their side of the developing relationship. Might make it a little more 'interesting' some way through it though. Enjoy :3
1. The beginning

I yawn and turn over in my bed. It is ten in the morning. "Nng?" I groan and sit up. The first thing I think of is Shinohara but I quickly push that thought from my mind.

"Stop it, Yoshiki, she'll never like you back!" I tell myself. Planning to go back to sleep, a loud 'ping' demands my i attention. I reach for my phone to see a message. Suddenly I feel myself flush. It's from Shinohara.

{Want to come to the park at one with me, Naomi and Mochida? ~Seiko}

{Love to ~Yoshiki}

Most likely, Satoshi and Nakashima will be with each other most of the time. Yet they hardly realise their affection for each other. So that means... It will probably be me and Shinohara together! This time I shall make every movement, every word count. All I want is to be loved back. People always say you will find someone, there is someone out there for you. If that's true and Shinohara really isn't meant for me, that means my soulmate probably got hit by a bus. Huh.

I prepare to leave, realising it's already five to one. "What have I been doing...? I'm gonna be late!"

I grab my phone, shove it in my jeans pocket and head for the park. It's not too far away so I can walk.

Seiko-

I sit at a bench. It was exactly one o clock. I see Naomi and Mochida approach me, not holding hands but walking close together. I smile smugly at them. As soon as they are near, I run towards them. "Naomi!" I shout and wrap my arms her waist, squeezing her tightly in an awkward hug. She pushes me away and smiles weakly. "Hey Seiko."

Mochida stood there awkwardly. "Hi Shinohara."

I wink at him. "So what have you two been up too?"

They both blush and don't answer. However, I am distracted my another presence. "Kishinuma! Hi!" I smile at him but strangely, he turns rather pink. "Hi... Sorry I'm late I was just a little... Occupied." He blushed again but I didn't want to push on further. Well, of course I did but I guess it wasn't fair.

We sit on the bench, Kishinuma on the end, then me, then Naomi and lastly Mochida. The last two seem to be sitting rather close together and I feel Kishinuma move sightly closer to me. "What you all been up to?" I ask.

"Just... Stuff." answers Mochida vaguely. I reach over and gently punch his arm. "Yeah, yeah. What have you really been doing?"

He rubs his arm and sighs, annoyed. Naomi decides to answer for him. "We've just been spending some time together, is all," she says casually but I can see that she's blushing. I am about to push on further for more details when she says "What about you two?"

I sigh. "Just looking after the family. Nothing better to do." I feel Kishinuma look at me but I don't make eye contact. When I'm with him, the atmosphere is… different. "What about you Kishinuma?" He sits up at the sound of his name. "Nothing really. Just been living my life I guess."

"Fair enough."

The four of us sit there, an unusual silence filling the air. It was peaceful but incomplete in a way. I feel a slight movement and look to my left. Naomi is resting her head on Mochida's shoulder. I giggle. Suddenly, Kishinuma moves so his hand brushes against mine. Without thinking, I grab it and I a light blush creeps onto both of our faces. I hear Naomi laugh and reach out to poke her. She laughs harder.

Yoshiki-

It's only three but there's not much to do here so I offer to walk Shinohara home. I am running out of ideas but I hear Satoshi ask Nakashima, so I, feeling like I have to do something, ask Shinohara. To my relief, she agrees, her cheeks tinted pink. Why is she blushing...? I suddenly realise I, too, am blushing. Nakashima and Satoshi are laughing knowingly and bid us goodbye. They walk off hand in hand. I turn to Shinohara. "Ready to go, Seiko?" I clap a hand over my mouth. Why did I call her by her first name? Blushing, I start to apologise. "Its fine," she giggles, "I don't mind... Yoshiki." I love the sound of my first name being spoken by her.

Seiko-

I reach out to stroke those soft blonde locks of his and I see his pale face is rather pink now. Is a relationship finally developing? And why am I so eager for it to? Do I like Yoshiki...? And even more thrilling: does he like me back?

He grabs my cold hand with his warm one. "Seiko..." He whispers in my ear, clearly enjoying using my name. Teasingly, I mutter his name back and together, we exit the park. The sun is fully out and it seems as though the tall trees were bowing down to us, making a path for us. Is this what it was like to be fully in love? I let my imagination wander as we silently but happily walk home.

We approach my house and at the front door, I place a small kiss on his cheek. Nothing special. But his blush was cute and I could tell it meant a lot to him. It certainly did to me.

**That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it :3 I'm gonna alternate between Seishiki and Naoshi. Comment if you want more and thanks for reading xx**


	2. So Close

With nothing really much to do, I tell the others I'm gonna head home. I look at Seiko and Kishinuma holding hands- they are really cute like that! Satoshi turns to look at me. "I'll walk you home, Naomi." I am a little surprised by this but I smile and agree. We all stand up and say goodbye, yet Seiko and Kishinuma are rather close together. Satoshi takes my hand and together we walk out of the park. Despite the sun being fully out, it's rather cold. But as I feel Satoshi's arm wrap around me, I am flooded with warmth. Why... Does he make me so happy? I've never had a friend that makes me feel this warm before. Is it because he's more then a friend to me? Heh... Not at all. Why would I even think such rubbish? That's what I tell myself. But maybe...

I am startled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. I blush as I realise it's Satoshi's- my recent thoughts had changed the way I think about him.

"Hey Naomi, which house is- what's up? You're really red..."

Ah! He notices! Gotta.. Act.. Normal.

"Oh it's nothing," I laugh causally, "And my house is just up the road... My mother will be out."

He nods and we continue up the road, a certain awkwardness in the air. I let go of his hand to put my key in the door. He stands there waiting to say goodbye. "Bye Nao-"

"Do you want to come in?" I blurt. I feel my face grow hot as he stares at me. Of course, we're friends but... We've never been to each others house before. That's just... Awkward. Ugh, why did I even bother asking! And now he's not even going to answer!? I sigh and start to walk in but he grabs my sleeve.

Did Naomi just really ask me that? I've never seen her house before and she's never been to mine. But do I really think of her as just a friend? No, of course not. It's been more than that for a while now but what's the point of telling her just to face rejection? She seems annoyed and turns to go in but I grab her sleeve, realising I've been thinking this whole time. "Naomi... I'd love to." Smiling, she leads me inside. The house is rather big, considering two people live here. I follow her through the hall and into a spacious living room. I sit on the couch. "Thank you for walking me back, Satoshi!" She says.

"It's fine."

She sits next to me and we spend a minute or so in silence. In an attempt to break the silence, Naomi starts talking. "Want anything to drink? I don't have much but I have some new type of tea. It looks kinda good. Would you like some?"

"I'm good."

Looking a bit put out, Naomi sinks back into her seat, red in the face and her head hanging. What was I doing? I should be the one talking! Since when was this so awkward?

Feeling bad for my lack of response, I say to her, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! Which one?" She shows me her collection.

I don't want to pick a romance. She'll think I'm suggesting something. Yet I don't want to watch a horror either. My reaction would be too embarrassing. There's a lot of options I rule out so I end up picking a tragedy. That's okay. She puts it in and perches on the edge of the sofa. She looks rather uncomfortable but I leave her be. We watch the movie in silence. It's rather boring, really, but I'm not gonna complain to her. As it nears the end, Naomi starts to tear up as it gets to the sad part. I forget how sensitive she really is. She puts on a strong image but really? She's a sweet, sensitive type of girl. I lean backwards and pull her onto me in a hug. She cries softly onto my shoulder. The film ends and switches off. I dry her tears and she looks up at me and sighs. "Gosh, what am I like? Crying over a movie... Pathetic." I laugh.

"You, pathetic? No way," I say, pretending to be sarcastic.

"Hey!" She protests and playfully punches my arm.

"I'm just joking!" I tell her, laughing.

"Why, because you can't defend yourself?"

I hug her. I love her personality. Her strong, playful, knowing side. Her passionate, caring, sensitive side. I am also in love with her image but I'm not sure I should be thinking about that... Just yet.

"Satoshi..." She wraps her arms around me and buries her face into my chest. No longer blushing, I play with her soft locks. She lifts up her face to look at me and our noses are almost touching. I move closer to her. We are going to kiss. It's dark outside and the lighting is dim. The atmosphere is calm. But inside I am screaming. I am going to kiss Naomi. I love you Naomi.

Our lips are about to touch when the sound of keys turning in the lock interrupts us. "Crap, my mother...!" Says Naomi and we spring apart. An older woman walks in, to find two teenagers who had presumably been talking moments before. "Hi mother! This is my friend, Satoshi Mochida."

I am greeted by the older Nakashima but, feeling deflated, I quickly excuse myself and head home. Such a good chance gone. But at least I know it's possible

**Any ideas you want me to include? Just comment x oh and it's a seishiki chapter next! Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Our Little Way

I arrive at my house, full of thoughts of Shinohara. That kiss... Was it friendly? Or more than that? Are my feelings returned? Does she know I like her? Or am I nothing more than 'That Guy Kishinuma'? The thought pains me but I don't want to trouble Shinohara with my feelings. I go straight to my room and decide I'll just have to sleep on things. Shinohara... What am I to you?

That kiss... Even if it was just on the cheek, I am sure I could feel a spark, a connection between us two. I lie on my bed, my thoughts trained on Kishinuma. I'm pretty sure he likes me, his blush was just too adorably obvious. But do I like him? Am I really in love with the rare half smile, the unnerving stare? The intimidating nature, the cold smirk? That is the outside, the side everyone knows. And i love it, I do. But I am also in love with the soft side. The stormy grey, intelligent gaze. The awkward blush. The way he'd just absentmindedly flip the white blonde locks out of his left eye. Kishinuma? I think I love you. Both sides to your personality: they make up who you are and I love who you are. I long to see you again. If only you knew. I will make sure you know. Soon.

I don't want to go to school but I go anyway. Shinohara will be there. I've given up on trying to forget my feelings for her. They will continue to plague me no matter what.

I walk through the door, to be greeted by Shinohara. Well, I am actually tackled into a hug. "Shinohara..?" Her arms are around my neck and she smiles before letting go. "Hey," she whispers and sits at a desk. I can feel myself blushing. Gosh...

Satoshi approaches me and I expect teasing from him but his look of concern puzzles me. "Have you seen Naomi?"

Oh. Where was Nakashima? "No..."

"I'm worried about her!" He shouts at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? She's off for one day and you panic like that?" I shake my head and sit down while Shinohara looks at me curiously, her hazel eyes trying to make eye contact with me. But I don't want to end up stupidly blushing again so I lean back and stare out the window.

"Kishinuma!" I am scolded by the teacher, "Sit up straight and pay attention!"

Ugh...

Was he ignoring me on purpose? I don't know but it certainly is lonely without Naomi here. She's never had a day off before so no wonder Mochida looks concerned. He seems a little annoyed, too, so I do what anyone would do.

"Missing Naomi, are we?" I tease.

"Mm..." He doesn't respond, blushing hard.

"Calm down, you can go visit her tonight," I wink.

"Mm... So what's with you and Yoshiki?" He smiles, the blush fading.

"What!?" His question throws me off.

"I saw you two earlier."

I scowl at him and walk off. Did I have to make it so obvious? I'm not focusing and I end up bumping into-

"Kishinuma...! I'm sorry!" I trip but he catches me and I am held in his arms.

"It's fine, Shinohara!" He let's me go.

"Yoshiki..."

"Seiko..."

I giggle. This is our little thing. I don't usually use his first name but when I do, it's especially special.

"Yoshiki...?" I am ready.

"Huh?"

"I am in love with you." Oh god! That sounded so blunt and boring and so cliché! Why did I have to blurt it out like that?

"Seiko... I love you too." He looks surprised but pleased.

I cannot get over how cliché this is but Yoshiki... Likes me! He does!

Seiko... Did you really just say that?

"I love you to."

And did I really just say that?

And do I really mean it?

I do. I do. I do.

We stand there awkwardly until we find ourselves hugging. We hold each other. I am smiling. I am actually smiling. I have a reason to. Seiko. You are that reason. You will always be that reason. You're caring smile. You're intent gaze. Everything about you gives me a reason to smile.

A bell rings and we spring apart. We leave hand in hand. The end of the day. But this is barely the start.

**Sorry it's short and it took ages, I know, but I am so busy with school work! I won't stop writing but please be patient because it's hard to fit it all in! Thank you xx**


	4. Notice -

**I'm sorry but I'm working on a new story now... More shippings to do, you know. But I will be continuing this... Eventually. Thank you for sticking with me xx :)**


End file.
